1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine including a power source adaptor used therein, and more specifically to portable facsimile machines which are improved in portability and operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of portable facsimile machines have been available on the market. Many facsimile machines among these are adapted to use with a so called 3-way power source adaptor.
As a portable facsimile machine, for example, the machine described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-262954 serves as a reference. As a power source adaptor used with a portable facsimile machine, for example, the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 61-163473 serves as a reference.
The above-mentioned prior art adopts completely different shapes and connections for the 3 kinds of power source, an AC power source for home use, a DC power source from automobiles (hereinafter called car battery power source), and a power source utilizing battery cells (hereinafter called battery power source). The prior art has problems described in the following.
A battery power source unit incorporating therein battery cells (dry battery cells or rechargeable battery cells) is generally adapted to be directly connected to a portable facsimile machine, while connections for the other two power sources, an AC power source adaptor and a car battery power source adaptor, are adapted to have completely different shapes, respectively. Exclusively used connection cables are used as a connection between a portable facsimile machine and the adaptors (secondary side) and between the adaptors and respective power sources (primary side).
There is no problem with the primary side, but the secondary side, which is a cable connection between the portable facsimile machine and the adaptor, has a problem in that the operation of the connection is inconvenient. There are additional problems in that if the cable on the secondary side has excessive length, there is a risk that the cable becomes broken and the possibility that the cable picks up noise increases. In order to solve these problems, strengthening of the cable and addition of noise shielding parts on the secondary side have been taken.
Additionally, there is a problem in that when portability of a portable facsimile machine is concerned, it is inconvenient that there are separate parts which must be used other than the facsimile machine itself.
Further, there lies a problem in that conventional portable facsimile machines require different battery chargers respectively suitable for the voltages available in each country.